


【拟实】性瘾症/5

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 12





	【拟实】性瘾症/5

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

崔胜铉接了满手的白浊，偏要伸到权志龙眼前用手指捻开，拉出暧昧的细丝，还作势要往他脸上戳。

权志龙被他羞得全身泛起粉色，抬手拍开男人使坏的手指。身下冰凉的大理石台面都在体温的传导下变得温热，没办法帮他降温。

崔胜铉低头亲亲他汗津津的额头，打开水龙头冲掉手上的精液。

然后抱起还蜷着的小孩放进浴缸，蹲在旁边重新调整水温。

体力消耗不少的权志龙仰躺在水里，顺着浴缸的弧度滴溜溜往下滑，水面到了下巴都没有停下来的架势。

崔胜铉猛地抓住他的胳膊把人提上来，让这个不让人放心的小孩气得哭笑不得：“想什么呢，坐好了。”

“在想哥为什么不做下去。”权五块嘴一张口就是重磅炸弹，翻过身来冲某些敏感区域大胆伸手，“明明都这样了，是我没有魅力了吗。”

已经完全苏醒的男性特征根本受不了任何刺激，权志龙突如其来的触碰让崔胜铉忍不住闷哼一声。陷在柔软掌心里的柱身狠狠跳动，恨不得冲破两层布料直接蹦出来。

“糟心孩子……”在性事方面向来话少的崔胜铉被逼到冒出句脏话，钳住还打算撩火的小孩手腕，把他瞎闹的爪子从自己胯间拿走塞进浴缸，“永裴还在家里，如果志龙不怕他过来的时候看到，我不介意在这里不做润滑直接上了你。”

权志龙那全是少儿不宜画面的脑子总算塞进东永裴也在崔胜铉家的事实，瞬间抬头看向浴室透明的玻璃墙，嘴唇上的颜色都褪了下去。

看他这么紧张，崔胜铉反而又不忍心再吓他，揉乱这小子一头细软的头发起身，“永裴在厨房做饭，刚才不会过来的，别担心。我去看看，你在里面泡够十分钟再出来，哥马上就回来。”

被安抚了的权志龙点头，乖乖在水里抱膝坐好，低下头开始盯着水面发呆。

知道权志龙肯定没听进去，又开始钻牛角尖。崔胜铉虽然头疼，但也只能先出去看东永裴有没有注意到他俩刚才的瞎搞，几乎是飞奔到了厨房。

然而厨房并没有人，只有灶台上小火炖煮着的粥锅。

崔胜铉在家里转了一圈都没找到人影，最后还是发现玄关少了双鞋才想起查看手机。

永裴二十分钟前发来短信：“哥我先回家了，孝琳喊我回去。记得喝粥。”

这么多年撒谎依旧不太在行的东永裴显然早就意识到了什么，自行退场将空间留给这乱来的兄弟俩。最后还唠叨属性发作，加上一句叮嘱。

崔胜铉长舒一口气，回到厨房把灶火关上，然后去捞他至今不知道因为什么而闹脾气的小祖宗。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

男人回到浴室时权志龙还维持着那个姿势没动过，听到声音抬起头，微微上挑的眼尾绯红，眼神里带着水汽。

“永裴之前就回去了。”崔胜铉抿着唇走过去，直接拽住他的胳膊把人拉起来，抖开拿来的浴巾裹紧还在发愣的小孩，“一会志龙说什么，我都不会听的。”

“什……”权志龙没来得及思考他话里的意思就被扛起来，头晕目眩地挂在崔胜铉肩上路过长长的走廊，进了卧室。

崔胜铉到底没舍得把小孩直接甩到床上，即使他的床垫足够软。

“志龙最近为什么一直在躲着我，嗯？”体型差距能够让崔胜铉把权志龙完全禁锢在自己和床铺中间，男人按住想要蜷缩的自家弟弟，强迫他在自己身下坦诚展开，叼住那红得像快要渗出血来的耳尖，低声逼问，“不要撒谎，哥都能感觉出来了，为什么？哥惹志龙生气了吗？”

崔胜铉本意只是吓唬一下他要到答案，却没想到权志龙根本不开口，只憋着力气跟他较劲。在挣了几下都没挣开束缚后，突然流了满脸泪。

权志龙的眼泪来得又快又凶，哭到抽噎都不肯发出声音，还赌气一样得别开头去不肯给崔胜铉看脸。

这模样着实可怜，把崔胜铉唬得有那么一瞬间连大脑都进入了空白期。

“哥不问了不问了，别哭啊志龙。”权志龙在镜头前从没落过泪，连带着平日里也快忘了哭泣是种什么感情。现在因为崔胜铉的两句话开始掉眼泪，男人别说要答案了，给他跪下求他别哭的心都有了。

崔胜铉翻身躺下来把依旧抗拒他的权志龙揉进怀里，顺着他的脖颈往下捏捏拍拍，哄孩子一样将唇贴上他的发心，轻声哄他：“不哭了，不哭了啊志龙，哥错了。都是哥的错，志龙生气打我就行，别自己憋着。别哭了，宝啊你哭我都想跟着哭。”

不善甜言蜜语的崔胜铉很少讲情话，这时候被权志龙的眼泪吓得，把自己知道的所有话都说了个遍，结果还是哄不住完全爆发的权志龙。

最后只能向后退了退拉开距离，盯着已经把自己前襟都哭湿了的小孩放沉嗓音：“权志龙，有事就跟我说，不许自己憋着。说出来哥陪你一起想办法，不说问题永远不会解决。”

去凶还在哭的小孩违背了崔胜铉的习惯，可权志龙偏偏就吃这一套。

难得脆弱的孩子揪着他的衣角抽抽搭搭，倒也渐渐停了眼泪。然后挂着一脸的泪痕空出只手来，扯掉了崔胜铉给自己围上的浴巾。

崔胜铉顺着他的手低头，就和刚发泄过一次，此时又高高翘起的小辣椒打了个照面。

场面虽然有些许尴尬，但他着实想不通，这种正常的生理反应有什么好哭的。

“志龙是因为这个才哭的吗？憋得太难过了？”崔胜铉按照自己的理解解密，想要帮他再解决一次，却被权志龙挡了下来。

“不是……”

权志龙否认之后就咬住下唇，被崔胜铉用舌尖抵开，交换了一个浅而短暂的吻，像被赋予勇气一样重新开口。

“哥……我最近有点奇怪。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

崔胜铉不是第一次出远门去拍戏，比这时间更长的分离他们都经历过。

但也许是正专前期繁忙的准备工作影响到了权志龙，他开始无比想念自己的哥哥，自己的恋人。

分别越久，他就越渴望崔胜铉。

想要听他笑着喊自己的名字，想要嗅到他的气息，想要被他紧紧箍在怀里拥抱，想要和崔胜铉上床、做爱。

权志龙的身体随着时间的推移而愈发躁动。起初只是偶尔在和崔胜铉通完夜间视频电话后才会起反应，结果到后来已经演变成了听到他的名字，想到有关他的一切，性器都会不自觉得挺立，连带后穴都变得空虚，难耐地蠕动着想要被填满。

他以为自己能够克服这些，然而崔胜铉的每次靠近都会让他完全陷入情欲。混乱的大脑能想到的，全是男人将他按在各个场所贯穿的景象，完全没有办法集中精力工作。

崔胜铉就像为他量身定做的强效春药，理智上权志龙应该抗拒，身体却诚实地给出一切反应。

于是不知道问题出在哪里的权志龙选择了把自己锁起来，试图借助手和道具抚慰高涨的情欲。

只不过习惯崔胜铉的他根本没办法真的满足，所有努力都只是把体力耗干而已。

他依旧无比渴望崔胜铉的触碰和安抚，可以说是欲求不满很久了的权志龙，今天终于忍不住将委屈撒在了一头雾水的崔胜铉身上。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“哥会不会觉得我很……”说出实情的权志龙没有勇气去看崔胜铉的眼睛，低头死死扭着男人的衣角，指尖都泛了白，还带着鼻音的奶音更加软糯。

他找不到词汇来形容如此浪荡的自己，那些不太好听的词如果说出来，他怕崔胜铉会觉得他太不检点。

崔胜铉对性事的需求并不很高，如果不是遇上权志龙，他大概能清心寡欲到像个寺庙里的和尚。

然而权志龙不知道的是，自从和他在一起后，崔胜铉每天都在用薄弱的理智抑制自己，别随时随地都想压住这个勾人魂魄的妖精，把他操到求饶。

良好教养只是外面披上的绅士皮囊所需，内里恶劣又狂躁的灵魂才是两个人互相碰撞纠缠至今的原因。

崔胜铉第一次知道自己的隐忍能被曲解成不情愿，忍不住想扒开怀里这小孩的脑壳看看他一天到晚都在想些什么。

不过现在估计他说什么权志龙都听不进去，解决问题最简单的方法，就是让他没机会去思考那些乱七八糟的事。

许久没有听到回答，权志龙有些慌张，想要抬头确认崔胜铉的表情却被按回床榻。

男人起身握着他的腰把他翻过去，膝盖强硬地顶进他两腿之间，逼着权志龙在床上塌腰跪好，摆出承欢的姿势。

冰凉的润滑液淋在腰窝里，液体积满后溢出，被温热的大掌接住，仔细又色情地抹进他的股缝。

刚才崔胜铉强硬的态度宛如暴怒，此时又温存地帮他扩张，这种前后转变让权志龙更加不安，颤巍巍地出声喊他：“哥……”

“我在。”似乎察觉到他的紧张，崔胜铉俯身贴上权志龙的背，一寸寸吻过他的耳后和侧颈，将润滑剂在掌心捂热才送进他的身体，“乖，志龙乖，放松。”

已经适应玩弄的小穴吞咽着湿滑的液体，被搅动时传出不甚明显的水声。

权志龙被臊得浑身都泛起粉色，紧抓着被子手足无措，只能在温柔的诱哄中逐渐迷失，任他打开自己的身体。

崔胜铉耐心地开扩着即将接纳自己的小口，等他能承受四根手指后才抽出来。不知足的穴肉在手指抽离时紧紧绞上去，然而还是没能挽留住。

眼神飘忽的权志龙因为难耐而轻喘，下一秒就被突然整根顶进来的性器惊得把呼吸都忘在了脑后。

“呃啊！”

嵌进身体的柱体将蠕动挤压的穴肉完全撑平，好在已经松软了的肠壁不会为此受伤，反而兴奋地缠绕上去，试探着将它吞向更深处。

崔胜铉甚至都没给他适应的机会，扣紧掌中劲瘦的腰就开始大开大合的操干。

权志龙起初还能反手抵上他轮廓分明的腹肌，试图让男人慢一点，然而被恶劣地抵住腺体顶弄几下就软了腰，全然依赖崔胜铉拽着他的小臂维持平衡。

“哥……胜铉哥哈，呜……”

“哥在呢。”崔胜铉应了，叼住小孩白净的后颈肉啃咬，像狩猎的野兽衔上猎物的咽喉。

两个人都不是在床上话多的性格，除了醉酒意识不清时会说些浑话，平时权志龙大多都是在崔胜铉凶狠的操干中急喘呜咽，实在受不住了就腻着嗓子喊哥，求他慢一点快一些，喊到身体里冲撞的器物愈发肿胀，喊到崔胜铉把他拉过来以吻封缄。

虽然发了狠打算让这孩子长长记性，但崔胜铉也还是担心这样的姿势会伤了权志龙的腰。见权志龙已经没有力气跪稳，索性伸手环过他的前胸，把人抱在怀里坐了起来。

姿势突然变化让体内杵着的器物一下进到最深处，权志龙绷直身子仰过头去抵在崔胜铉肩上，打喉咙里挤出一丝尖叫。

权志龙感觉自己差点被那东西顶穿，扭着腰想要逃开，却被死死钉在上面根本动不得。

滚烫的柱身像是要把肠壁烫坏，它却违背主人的意愿谄媚地裹上去，勾勒出上面经络跳动的模样传至大脑。连穴口都紧紧箍住性器根部，试图榨取出里面的精液。

崔胜铉毫无防备的让他一绞，险些直接射出来，闷哼一声忍过小腹那股热流，便咬着牙重新开始欺负小孩那已经被操到软烂的后穴。

软肉这次连凑过去的权力都被掠夺，滚烫的柱身稍稍退出一点就又凶狠地顶入，摩蹭着温度本就偏高的肠壁和缩在里面的腺体，像在里面点了一连串的火。

权志龙不明白男人为什么突然这么凶，腿上好不容易攒出力气想要起身躲开，又被崔胜铉扣着腰按回。臀肉和大腿撞在一处，发出清脆的响声。

无处可逃的小孩倒回崔胜铉怀里，不顾还捅在后穴里的性器转身，软了腰的同时泄愤一般咬上他的肩。

“志龙知道为什么吗？”一直闷声操人的猎手终于开了口，将侧脸贴上权志龙的额角轻蹭，嘴里是和下身动作完全相反的撒娇语气，“我为了不影响志龙工作，好好听话忍了这么久。但是志龙实际上特别想要，却从来不跟我说。这样可不是诚实的好孩子。”

权志龙身体里的快感积累到了崩溃边缘，脑袋混沌到几乎听不懂他在抱怨些什么，只能下意识反驳：“我，哈……我没有，是哥，嗯啊，哥不愿意。”

“它现在看起来像是不愿意吗，志龙。哥明明很想你，每次你贴过来，都想把你按在怀里弄哭。”崔胜铉依旧跟他撒着娇，性器却抵到最深处戳弄脆弱的内壁，真将权志龙惹出泪来，“志龙根本不知道自己有多诱人，你可是世界上最好吃的甜志龙。”

露骨的荤话激得权志龙连小腹都开始抽搐，眼里泛着水光的小孩圈住崔胜铉脖颈，凑过来细细啃咬他的下巴，小兽一样耍赖求饶：“我错了，哥我错了。唔嗯，胜铉哥快点……嗯……”

“以后还瞒着哥吗？”崔胜铉不为所动，低头吻上他的嘴角，伸出舌尖去逗权志龙若隐若现的粉舌，“还躲着哥吗？还用那些东西自己弄吗？”

“不躲了不弄了，哈啊……我只要哥，要哥一个人。”权志龙最后那点理智都被研磨殆尽，主动打开齿关迎进崔胜铉的舌，邀他撕咬般地接吻。

得了承诺的崔胜铉终于肯给他个痛快，拖稳手心软润的臀瓣向两边掰开，露出被茎根撑到连褶皱都展平了的穴口，恶狠狠摆腰将柱身小幅度快速抽插进最深处，把权志龙送上高潮。

叫喊声都被崔胜铉吞吃入腹，权志龙拱起腰把精液射了他一胸膛，穴肉也紧紧裹住停在深处的性器，成功缴获他哥的白浊。

崔胜铉抱着自家小孩躺倒，扯过被子把两个人都裹进去，盯着他不断向外吐气的红嫩唇瓣看了半晌，才凑过去轻轻咬一口，“我永远在志龙身边。所以答应我，不要什么事都自己扛着，至少分给哥一半。”

“嗯。”权志龙总是后知后觉才害羞，闻言把头埋进男人怀里，抬起酸软的手臂推了他一把，“哥拿出来啦……”

起了恶作剧心思的崔胜铉并不动，反而又向里顶了几下，惹得权志龙轻喘着抬头，拿还带着水汽的眼瞪他。

发泄过后半软的性器分量依旧不轻，撑得穴口阵阵发麻。权志龙摸索着掰开自己的臀缝抬腰，大家伙滑出去的时候带出不少润滑剂和肠液，发出“啵”的一声轻响。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

上人和被上都是体力活，但看起来明显好一些的崔胜铉自然逃不了善后工作。

把腰酸腿软的权志龙再背回浴室泡澡，崔胜铉先进厨房热上已经凉了的白粥，再去卧室清理沾满各种液体的床单被罩，以及被他摘下来随手甩在地毯上的安全套。

等他重新回到浴室时，权志龙都快被热水熏得睡着了。

见崔胜铉进来，小孩眯着眼冲他张开手讨抱抱。等男人在他身后坐下就像没了骨头一样，软绵绵窝进那个宽厚的怀里，把头抵在他的锁骨上安然入睡。

崔胜铉又续了些热水进来，略微思索后还是抬臂搂住权志龙的肩帮他揉起了腰，决定让他先睡一会。

至于粥，一会再喝也不是不可以。


End file.
